


Boys Hostage/人质男孩

by DOUHUA



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Backstory, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOUHUA/pseuds/DOUHUA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他没想到。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Hostage/人质男孩

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Boys Hostage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/514247) by [kuonji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuonji/pseuds/kuonji). 



> 授权/PERMISSION  
> Hi Douhua!
> 
> I would be honored to have my fics translated and posted on AO3. I am fluent in Chinese as well, so I will be very interested to read the final product. Feel free to ask me any questions or anything as well in Chinese. :) Thanks so much for having the interest and taking the time to do this!
> 
> kuonji^^

_**人们突然出现。他已经训练了好几年。他知道——他完全有信心——十次里有八次他能击败成年人，但是——他没想到的是。他就离开监护人身边那么一会儿，独自一人时，他只是另一个毫无防备的男孩。**_  
  
***  
  
他们用一种已经淘汰的化学药品令他窒息，以至于他醒来想要呕吐。他的脑袋受到了重击，心跳发颤处在一种非正常的节奏（可能因为肾上腺素的原因）。他们对他 使用高浓度的麻醉，可能是过分小心。迪克的脸因为化学灼伤而感到刺痛，他仍能感觉到令人作呕的甜味气息残留在咽喉后部。最有可能是氯仿麻醉（三氯甲烷）， 他对自己的恶心诊断。这种化学药品效力并不会维持太久，但是足够发挥作用，而且极容易得到。事实上，也能够在家里制作，蝙蝠侠就曾经在家里为他演示过。迪 克不敢相信他会因此而上当。  
  
他仅仅离开布鲁斯一小会儿，追赶着他的棒球帽。就是这么平凡的一件小事。他本应该更加警觉，但是为何再一次陷入这种状况？他今天不是罗宾。他只是迪克，一个普通的男孩，观看一场普通的棒球比赛，直到一些粗鲁的陌生人撞飞了他的棒球帽，掉到了楼梯底下，然后——  
  
这当然是有计划的。他太粗心大意，但是他并不 _ **愚蠢**_ 。他小心地把眼睛睁开一条缝，看到一张斗式座椅的后部。所以这种横向摇动模式并非仅仅因为他的头疼，他是身处在一台移动的车里。他迅速扫视了周围，确定他是在一台陈旧的小轿车后座。破烂锋利的皮革边缘被撕开，底下露出的泡沫戳着他的后背。两个讨厌的家伙坐在前面。  
  
“他醒了么？操，我们没有杀了这个小鬼吧？”副驾驶座位上的男人问，转头看迪克。迪克闭上眼睛，谨慎地调整呼吸。  
  
“放心，他没事。”  
  
“你确信韦恩会给钱？这小鬼又不是他亲儿子。”  
  
“会的，他一定会给钱。你不记得几年前那场官司*了么？这家伙发过誓，他会像爱自己儿子一样爱这个小孩。”  
  
迪克终于松了口气。所以他不是撞到任何一个蝙蝠侠的敌人。他们的秘密身份还是安全的。他迅速地滑下身体，接着冒险迅速向侧窗外一瞥。  
  
他很幸运。在人行道旁有一片草坪，而且他们没有超过四十码。他甚至能够认出那条街道。他们离体育场仅仅一英里路左右。迪克迅速地移动，打开侧门，跳下车去。  
  
他最后听到绑匪叫到，“喂！见鬼——！”  
  
他用翻滚分散冲力，最后让自己站起来，接着向轿车反方向飞奔。化学麻醉并不能摧毁他天生的运动能力。他钻进见到的第一条小巷，在便利的防火梯帮助下跳入另 一条街道。这样，当绑匪们让轿车转向——或者停下，用步行追赶他时——迪克已经跑得很远了。他还来得及回去看第二局的开场。  
  
尽管阿尔弗雷德会对他 _ **衣服**_ 的样子嘀咕些什么。  
  
  
***  
  
 _ **他头部被殴打的地方很疼痛，被捆绑手臂也迅速变得麻木。暴徒抓着他的领子摇晃使得他的牙齿咔哒作响。他试图打击他们，但是……他们 太高大了，难以置信的强壮。这和在干净明亮的武道场的对打练习完全不一样。他太自以为是了。他不能……因为恐惧，除了渴望援救他几乎无法思考。即使他努力 闭紧嘴唇，还是泄露出羞耻、发怒的啜泣。一记剧烈的耳光打断了他的声音。“闭嘴，小兔崽子。”他尝到嘴里的鲜血，令他痛恨自己的畏缩。**_  
  
***  
  
生活在韦恩庄园，令他变得温和起来。布鲁斯带他参加的奢华的餐厅和聚会上，每个人对待他如同王子。他开始认为存在两个截然不同的世界——罗宾的世界和杰森 的世界……真的，他应该了解地更多。他们所居住的城市都同样蔓延存在着肮脏的、黑暗的秘密，以及闪烁的光点。现在，杰森居于城市顶端，出入高级会所。但是 毫无理由，罗宾每个夜晚在垃圾堆底部挖掘出来的蠢蛋不能碰他。  
  
“真是可悲。”他嘲讽着，用左勾拳猛击第二个家伙的脸。  
  
第一个家伙因为杰森的第一次殴打失去意识。他顶着一张青肿的脸醒来，头疼无比。  
  
他们本来期待轻松发笔不义之财。两个肌肉僵硬的巨人掌控一个吓坏的十多岁小孩那真是小事一桩。杰森知道大多数他这个年纪的孩子处在他的状况下会容易成为目标——偷偷溜出去看一部B级片，然后独自一人徘徊在公寓的楼梯间。  
  
杰森左边的脸上仍然残留着第一个家伙留下的刺痛感，当他一旦意识到发生了什么，他首先就将打碎了二号暴徒手里的注射针剂。他不知道他们准备给他下什么药， 但肯定不会是什么好东西。如果他不是蝙蝠侠的搭档，他现在可能就会被迫吸毒或者死亡。有些孩子被这些恶棍逼上绝路的想法令他愤怒地眩晕，他用靴子在二号暴 徒肾脏位置格外狠踢了一下。  
  
不过，他停止了第二轮殴打，因为需要收集信息。被打碎下巴的人不能说话，而这个暴徒的搭档，掉在第四层和第五层之间的楼梯上——处于完全无法回答问题的状态。  
  
二号暴徒在杰森抓住他的脸时退缩了一下。“哼，你为什么攻击我？你想要什么？”他注视着男人流汗片刻，接着抬起了他的拳头。  
  
“我们，呃，准备拿你要笔赎金。”由于这个原因，杰森分享了他的窘迫，他不习惯陷入这种类型的麻烦。事实上，这是种奉承。但是从他以前的生活和他现在的夜间工作经验中，他明白绑架通常意味着什么结果。  
  
“是吗？然后怎样？等拿到赎金就割断我的喉咙？”  
  
这家伙太蠢了并没有否认，只是看起来很不安。真的难以相信，这群坏蛋的平均智商如此低下。蝙蝠侠对他们是迷信而懦弱的评语是正确的。  
  
“你们该好好做家庭作业。布鲁斯-韦恩不是那么容易控制的，重要的是， _ **我更不是**_ ！”  
  
他没有等着这坏蛋无用的道歉或者职业装无辜。他把他的脑袋踢向混凝土墙，接着这家伙跌在地上。杰森又额外踢了他的肩膀。  
  
一对白痴。他不敢相信他们先前放倒了他。好吧，他们现在该知道不要惹到他。  
  
他用鞋带和皮带把两人绑在一起。无论今晚谁在清洁工轮班前找到他们，或者……没人会找到他们。  
  
他检查了一下手表——在打斗中幸运的没有损坏——他大叫起来，开始飞奔。他就要错过熄灯时间了。  
  
天哪，他知道，布鲁斯一定会为此教训他的。  
  
***  
  
 _ **“……一个普通的纸袋。你别出现，也别报警，让小鬼去拿。”男人把电话听筒放到男孩的面前低吼道，“小孩，对你家佣人说你还活着。 别想耍花样。”他的搭档，一个矮胖的深肤色男人，从口袋里掏出一把左轮手枪。他竖起手枪，然后瞄准他以示威胁——看到那把枪让他记起为何每天仍然呼吸，他 现在为什么而活着，为了完成他的誓言，为了他的训练，为了……所有一切。他感觉到厌恶和耻辱，发出尖叫的愤怒席卷过头脑……但是下一刻，他控制住自己。 “阿尔弗雷德”，他平静地对着话筒，“我会再打给你，告诉你在哪里和我碰面。”**_  
  
***  
  
蒂姆没有想到，这真是最令他耻辱的事情。当他还是个儿童时，他习惯于独自一人几小时游荡在这个城市都不会出事。等到他成为罗宾，对于普通罪犯保持的谨慎已经基本消失了。他从未真正体会到这个年龄的孩子所存在的内在危险。  
  
好吧，可能是意料之外的好运。或者对于作为德雷克和作为韦恩之间的不同。这事总得和一个拥有如此等级的财富和影响力的名字有关  
  
“布鲁斯不会付赎金。”他说，竭力让自己听起来显得目中无人。他是一个富有的、自我中心的青少年，而不是一个因为被这群笨蛋先下手为强而激怒的义警。当他 的头脑越来越清醒，他开始想到，万一假面骑士不能及时找到他，用青少年说话方式能更令人信服地脱离这个困境。“韦恩科技有严格的非谈判策略。"  
  
"不需要他付钱。你有自己的账户吧？我们没有那么贪心，五十万怎样？”  
  
“我不可能在这里拿到钱。”蒂姆提醒他们。他们在一个地下室里。他能够听到外面偶尔有车辆通过的声音。无论他们把他敲晕搞乱了他的一点味觉，他都不会认为他们靠近水源。如果他能够去到外面，他就能根据地标性建筑定位他的方位。高谭不是个容易追踪的城市。  
  
“那你得去银行一趟，拿给我们想要的。一个小时内在码头碰头，皮埃尔五号。不要耍花样。”  
  
蒂姆眨眨眼。这么容易？“你们放我出去？”  
  
“当然了，小孩，但是如果你不付钱……”他用一根手指横向划过喉咙，做出一个他想象的威胁手势。蒂姆用尽全力让自己看起来很害怕。  
  
“你保证不会伤害我？”  
  
“现在我们为什么要这么做？”绑匪大笑，他的搭档也一起笑起来。蒂姆拼命阻止自己转动眼珠。[阻止自己翻白眼么= 。=]  
  
十五分钟之后，绑匪在一条小巷里给他松绑。他继续假装害怕，直到再也看不到也听不到那两个恶棍。然后他顺从地找到最近的银行，万一他还被监视着——然后打电话报警。  
  
如果有哪个恶棍没有出现在一小时后的那场会面中，今晚，某只小鸟儿就会毫不费力地收拾他。  
  
***  
  
 _ **他回想起来，那其实很容易。他们没有绑住他双腿。而他的休闲裤作为练习工具尽管并不允许尽可能多的自由移动，但也足够了。用以击打 膝盖、腹股沟和咽喉，代替充填的拳击手套、训练仿制品和拳击吊袋，虽然完全不同，但也具有同样效果。矮一点的男人很快被打倒，他的武器被踢飞，在黑暗的角 落里发出一声轻微的、如同锋利牙齿的生物处于惊讶和兴奋中发出的咔嚓声。另一个男人起先试图压制突然狂暴的人质，然后失败了。他同时抛弃受害者和搭档，逃 走了。**_  
  
***  
  
达米安大笑起来，然后宣布，“现在我准备走了。”  
  
因为他不想毁掉他的衣服，因为他们让他挺开心的，他没有用最大的力量。大约用了和潘尼沃斯认为正确完美地冲泡一杯大吉岭所需花费的时间，散发出完美的芬芳气味。  
  
“达米安，你去哪里了？”在他回来之后，他的父亲询问道。  
  
“和当地人交流感情，”他随便地回答。他的父亲可没那么好愚弄，猜疑地看了他一眼。  
  
“你的鞋子怎么了？”  
  
他低头厌恶地看着礼服鞋，这是他作为无辜平民的伪装，一个拥有良好社交圈子的富豪的儿子。礼服鞋不能提供他所习惯的靴子同样抓地力或者力量——也不能掩盖血迹。他拿出手帕，开始清理痕迹。“两个男人攻击我。我从他们的对话汇中确定，他们企图抓住我勒索赎金。”  
  
他的父亲皱起眉头转为阴暗。他挑剔的目光扫过达米安，既为他烦恼同时又为他欣喜。他用皱眉掩饰了这两种回应表情。  
  
“你有没有……”当达米安给他一个狂傲表情，他的父亲修正了他的问题，“我希望，你没有伤得他们太重吧。你记得么，你还只是一个十岁年幼的孩子？”  
  
“他们会很快苏醒的。他们甚至可能会记得发生的事情。”他希望他们会。  
  
他的父亲点头表示同意，并没有进一步的发问，而是说，“阿尔弗雷德知道该怎么拯救这双鞋子。”。  
  
达米安瞪视着那位恼人的十全十美的男仆。但是，潘尼沃斯仍然有他的用处。“晚餐我想用点小羊腿肉。我希望你不介意，父亲。”  
  
“羊肉听起来不错。”  
  
***  
  
 _ **这时，他的监护人和警察及救护车一同抵达，男孩下定决心要做两件事情。首先，他需要学习逃生艺术中更多的诀窍。为了挣脱捆绑耗费了 太多时间，他迟早会发现自己还会再次陷入类似的困境。再次……他把急救毯拉下肩膀，折叠好之后交给他忠实的监护人和仆人。“我需要进行一次旅行。”他宣布，努力让听起来像他的父亲，而不是仅仅几小时之前的男孩。“我想，首先是日本。我的老师推荐我在镰仓找寻一位他所熟悉的人学习。”他的监护人评估了一下 ——然后点头，“很好，布鲁斯主人，我会安排好一切。”他点头确认——还有略微一点的轻松。接着他端起肩膀，爬进等待的轿车，驶向家园。**_  
  
  
=END=

**Author's Note:**

> *注释1：  
> 几年前的官司指的是 Batman #20里的故事。迪克的叔叔和婶婶要求监护他，而布鲁斯暂时失去了监护权。
> 
> *注释2：  
> 斜体字部分都是布鲁斯的经历。


End file.
